Amanecer
by Gakarosi
Summary: Candy está a un paso de casarse con el amor de su vida, pero Terry decide colarse en su habitación para comprobar cuáles son sus verdaderos sentimientos. ¿La hará cambiar de parecer? Songfic basado en la canción "Amanecer" de Víctor Drija.


AMANECER

* * *

El día había llegado. Finalmente era hoy el día y yo seguía sin poder creerlo. Había esperado tanto, que llegué a pensar que el calendario nunca marcaría esta fecha. ¡El día de mi boda!

Supongo que, como cualquier otra chica, he pensado un par de veces cómo sería: la iglesia decorada con miles de flores, todos mis amigos están ahí presentes y yo lista para caminar acorde a la marcha nupcial. Pero lo que realmente conseguiría que el día fuera perfecto, es que al final del día _él_ unirá su vida a la mía. El hombre que me haría feliz, que me tomará hoy por esposa…el dueño de mi corazón…

_¡Que soñadora estás hoy, Candy!_ No puedo evitar reírme mientras me miro al espejo. Vestida de blanco y elegantemente ataviada, debo reconocer que me veo muy linda. Verdaderamente Dorothy ha conseguido convertirme en una _novia_.

Un sonido extraño se coló por mi habitación, pero seguro no es nada importante. Quizás sea tan sólo los pasos de los sirvientes que aún corren como locos bajo las órdenes de la tía abuela Elroy. Obviamente realizar una boda en la familia _Andrew _es un proceso difícil si se debe cumplir con la alta expectativa. Y para evitar regaños e inconvenientes he procurado arreglarme mucho antes de la hora en la que se supone, debo irme hacia la iglesia, así que no hay ningún problema.

**-Lo único que me falta es el ramo**-me dije a mí misma al espejo-**. Y la tía abuela me aseguró que me lo traerían, así que ya no debe tardar en llegar.**

El sonido inconfundible de que hay alguien entrando en la habitación me alerta de que ya no estoy sola. Pero al volver la cabeza hacia la puerta veo que ésta sigue cerrada. _Pero, ¿cómo…?_

**-No estás mirando a donde deberías, pecosa.**

**-¡Terry!**-su nombre sale de mis labios apenas enfoco mis ojos en él-** ¿Cómo has podido entrar sin atravesar la puerta?**

**-¿Entrando por la ventana?**-me sugirió a modo de pregunta señalando la puerta del balcón, ahora abierta.

**-¿Estás diciéndome que subiste los tres pisos? ¿De verdad?**

**-Eso es cosa de niños, pecosa**-aseguró mientras avanzaba por la habitación para detenerse justo frente a mí-**. Además, cualquier sacrificio es válido si puedo tener el placer de ser el primero en ver a la novia.**

**-No puedes estar aquí, Terry**-sin poder evitarlo la ansiedad crece dentro de mí tras haber asimilado que él realmente está aquí-**. Se supone que estés en la iglesia, esperando, como todos los demás.**

**-Eso hacía. Pero me pareció muy aburrido quedarme esperando hasta que tú llegaras. Y también tenía que comprobar algo.**

**-Le prometiste a Albert que te comportarías correctamente, le diste tu palabra**-le recordé fingiendo no haber escuchado lo anterior-**. Él y todos los demás están esperándome ya seguramente. ¡Y tú te atreves a venir aquí, incluso arriesgándote a dañar tu traje para la ceremonia!**

**-Baja la voz si no quieres que alguien nos escuche**-me advirtió antes de regresar al balcón. Por un momento pensé que se marcharía, pero el muy desvergonzado se atrevió a cerrar el ventanal para aislarnos de todo-**. No creo sea conveniente que la tía abuela Elroy sepa que estoy aquí, ¿verdad?**

**-¡Ella me mataría si supiera que estás aquí ahora conmigo!**-ese pensamiento consiguió hacerme reaccionar.

Me levanté del banquillo frente al espejo y corrí rápidamente a la puerta principal. La abrí con cuidado, sólo para asegurarme de que no había nadie en el corredor. Estaba desierto, pero aún se escuchan los pasos de los sirvientes en la escalera al final del pasillo. _¿Cómo voy a sacarlo de aquí sin que nadie se dé cuenta?_

Pero antes de que pueda pensar en una respuesta coherente, una mano se cierne sobre la mía aún sujeta a la perilla de la puerta y se encarga de cerrarla del todo por mí.

**-Tranquilízate, pecosa. Te prometo que nadie sabe, ni sabrá que estoy aquí.**

**-¡Nadie va a saberlo porque vas a irte en este mismo instante!**-aseguré antes de darme cuenta de que si no modulaba mi tono de voz, sin duda pronto alguien vendría para comprobar porqué estaba gritando- **¿Sabes lo que pasaría si la tía abuela o Albert se enteraran de lo que has hecho?**

**-Probablemente terminaría sordo por los gritos exagerados de la respetada de tu tía. Y Albert como mínimo me echaría y me retiraría la palabra por un buen tiempo.**

**-Entonces, ¿por qué te has arriesgado a venir?**

**-Ya te lo he dicho. Tenía que comprobar algo. Y aún pretendo hacerlo**-dijo mientras posa sus manos sobre mis hombros desnudos por mi precioso vestido blanco sin mangas-**. Necesito saber que estás segura de querer casarte esta tarde.**

**-¿Cómo dices?**-pregunté sin poder creerme sus palabras.

**-Sólo quiero asegurarme de que sabes en lo que te estás metiendo**-aclaró enfocando sus ojos en los míos-**. Necesito saber si no tienes dudas, estar seguro de que no vas a arrepentirte luego.**

**-¿Qué te hace pensar que podría arrepentirme?**-le planteé frunciendo el ceño ante su incoherente demanda-** Voy a casarme con el hombre que amo. No hay nada ni nadie que pueda hacer que me arrepienta.**

**-¿En serio? ¿Te parece si lo comprobamos entonces?**

Ni bien terminé de comprender sus últimas palabras cuando sentí que sus labios se apoderaban de los míos, y al mismo tiempo sus brazos rodearon mi cintura para acercarme a su cuerpo.

**-¿Acaso estás loco?**-aparté mi rostro intentando salvar el elaborado maquillaje. Intenté alejarme pero sus manos sujetaron mis muñecas impidiendo que retrocediera demasiado.

**-No, sólo estoy enamorado. Y ansioso por comprobar que estás segura de querer casarte hoy**-respondió mi pregunta con una de sus sonrisas más especiales.

_¡Rayos! _¿Por qué tiene que ser tan condenadamente apuesto? Se supone que ya he superado esa etapa, y que la época en la que me quedaba viéndolo como tonta, suspirando, es cosa del pasado.

Siento como sus brazos me rodean y me acercan nuevamente a su cuerpo, justo lo que necesito para reaccionar. _Genial, Candy. Mientras tú te reprochas ser aún tan débil, él consigue atraparte de nuevo_.

**-Déjame, Terry**-le exijo intentando zafarme de su agarre-**. No voy a permitir que arruines éste día, sólo porque no puedes contener tus impulsos.**

**-Todo lo contrario. Lejos de arruinarlo, voy a mejorarlo bastante**-me asegura mientras avanza llevándome con él por la habitación-**. Llevo muchos días esperando este momento, pero ahora que no estamos a la vista de nadie, finalmente puedo disfrutarlo.**

Mi siguiente réplica muere antes de ser formulada siquiera, pues el muy arrogante vuelve a unir sus labios a los míos, en un beso más intenso que el anterior. Obviamente no estoy dispuesta a permitírselo. Abrí mi boca, lista para gritar todo lo alto que sea necesario, algo que seguro lo hará huir si no quiere ser descubierto.

_¡No!_ Grito mentalmente al sentir su lengua deslizarse en mi boca y terminando con cualquier intento mío por librarme de su atención.

_**El sol se oculta, y yo quiero hacerte el amor**_  
_**Hacerte el amor**_  
_**El sol se oculta, y yo quiero hacerte el amor**_  
_**Hacerte el amor**_

Sintiendo como mis posibilidades por evitar esta situación se escapan de mis manos, lo empujé con toda la fuerza que pude reunir, pero mis manos sólo consiguen alejar su pecho de mí unos cuantos centímetros. Sus brazos me liberan y mi orientación me hace saber que voy a caerme, de espaldas, sobre el nada cómodo suelo. Pero inesperadamente siento algo suave y blando debajo de mí, y es entonces cuando comprendo donde he terminado… ¡En la cama!

Mis nervios emergen al ver como Terry me mira, deslizando sus ojos por mi rostro hasta detenerse en el escote palabra de honor de mi vestido. Antes de que pueda intentar al menos levantarme, él se apresuró a usar su cuerpo para impedírmelo. Sus brazos fuertes me rodean y cierran cualquier vía de escape posible, mientras que su boca silencia una vez más la mía al iniciar un beso demasiado escandaloso para mi propia tranquilidad. Inconscientemente cierro los ojos y lo último que alcancé a ver fueron los débiles rayos del ocaso que se cuelan por el amplio ventanal de la habitación.

**_Atardecer_**  
**_La noche empieza a arder_**  
**_Sediento de tu cuerpo, en busca de placer_**

Mis puños golpean su pecho en un débil intento por liberarme, pero la insistencia de su boca sobre la mía está nublando mi buen juicio. Siento sus manos deslizarse por mi espalda en una lenta caricia… _¡Cielos, estoy perdida!_

**_Besarte me hace bien_**  
**_Sentir toda tu piel_**  
**_Mis dedos poco a poco, te harán estremecer_**  
**_Bien, Bien_**

Mis manos cobran vida propia y, contrario a mi deseo inicial, se cuelgan del cuello de Terry, en una muda aceptación de toda esta locura. Sus brazos refuerzan el agarre, uniendo aún más nuestros cuerpos.

**_Tú me tienes loco_**  
**_Sin ti me sofoco_**  
**_Haces que mis ganas por ti_**  
**_Aumenten si te toco_**

Su boca abandona la mía, deslizándose sin prisa por mi mejilla, bajando por mi cuello y subiendo luego hasta acercar peligrosamente sus labios a mi oído izquierdo.

**-No tengas miedo**-me pidió con un susurro ronco y seductor-**. Si me amas, y yo sé que es así, no estaremos haciendo nada malo.**

**-No tengo miedo**-dije antes de iniciar un nuevo beso, sintiendo urgencia por cerrar la opción del diálogo. Sabía que si hablábamos, recuperaría mi buen juicio y de pronto sólo quiero disfrutar este momento, y olvidarme de todo lo que no sea el ahora.

**_Escapémonos del mundo_**  
**_Disfrutar cada segundo_**  
**_Movimientos seductores_**  
**_Quiero hacer_**  
**_Que no pueda olvidar_**

Con algo de torpeza por mi parte, y urgencia por la suya, él se libró de su levita mientras yo conseguí desanudar el moño negro alrededor de su cuello. Libre de la estorbosa prenda, sus manos se deslizaron con una suave caricia por mis brazos, a la vez que sus labios volvían a llenar de besos mi cuello.

**_El sol se oculta, y yo quiero hacerte el amor_**  
**_Hacerte el amor. Y amanecer_**  
**_El sol se oculta, y yo quiero hacerte el amor_**  
**_Hacerte el amor. Y amanecer_**

**_Y amanecer_**  
**_Y amanecer_**

Quería sentirlo más cerca de mí, sentir el calor de sus brazos, su piel sobre mi piel. Ese pensamiento logró desinhibirme lo suficiente como para que mis manos se volvieran más audaces y se encargaran de soltar los primeros tres botones de su camisa blanca. Unos segundos después él mismo se ocupó de terminar de hacerlo por mí.

_**El sol se oculta, y yo quiero hacerte el amor**_  
_**Hacerte el amor. Y amanecer**_  
_**El sol se oculta, y yo quiero hacerte el amor**_  
_**Hacerte el amor. Y amanecer**_

La vista de su pecho musculoso fue demasiado tentadora como para contener mis ansias por tocarlo y comprobar si era tan perfecto como prometía. Mis manos temblorosas se acercaron a él y con la yema de mis dedos inicié una lenta caricia en su torso, a la que él correspondió apoderándose de mis labios una vez más.

_**Atardecer**_  
_**La luna quiere ver**_  
_**Que todos tus secretos, estén en mí también**_

Mis pulmones comenzaban a quedarse sin aire por la intensidad del beso, pero no conseguía hacer algo para evitarlo. Concentrada en saborear la miel que sus labios me ofrecían no era consciente de nada, pero él, más atento que yo, si pareció notarlo pues nuevamente le dio a sus labios la libertad para recorrer mis mejillas y descender, ésta vez, hasta mi pecho. El escote del vestido no le permitiría llegar muy lejos, pero yo no contaba con que las manos de Terry podrían ocuparse de eso fácilmente.

_**Besarte me hace bien**_  
_**Rendido a tus pies**_  
_**Jugando con tus ganas**_  
_**Perdido entre tu ser**_  
_**Bien, bien**_

Tras unos cuantos movimientos, sus dedos consiguieron desatar los lazos de la parte trasera de mi vestido. Apartó entonces el delicado corpiño, y en menos de un minuto terminé desnuda de la cintura para arriba, expuesta a su mirada. Crucé mis brazos para cubrirme, algo avergonzada.

**-No lo hagas**-sus manos buscaron las mías para exponerme nuevamente-**. Eres lo más hermoso que he visto. De modo que no tienes porqué sentirte avergonzada.**

_**Tú me tienes loco**_  
_**Sin ti me sofoco**_  
_**Haces que mis ganas por ti**_  
_**Aumenten si te toco**_

Sus palabras consiguieron liberarme del pudor. Realmente Terry me miraba como si fuera algo fascinante. Sus manos subieron por mis brazos y luego se deslizaron hacia mis pechos. La sensación de sus dedos acariciándome justo ahí fue electrizante. Un gemido escapó de mi boca y entonces el decidió silenciarme con un nuevo beso.

_**Escapémonos del mundo  
Disfrutar cada segundo  
Movimientos seductores  
Quiero hacer  
Que no pueda olvidar**_

Sentí sus labios abandonar mi boca, sólo para seguir el destino que habían tenido sus manos y situarse en mi pecho. Mientras su boca acariciaba el valle entre mis senos, mis manos volaron hacia su cabello. Gemí sin darme cuenta, pero a este punto ya no me importaba si alguien me escuchaba. A Terry tampoco pareció importarle, pues se limitó a continuar besándome.

**_El sol se oculta, y yo quiero hacerte el amor_**  
**_Hacerte el amor. Y amanecer_**  
**_El sol se oculta, y yo quiero hacerte el amor_**  
**_Hacerte el amor. Y amanecer_**

**_Y amanecer_**  
**_Y amanecer_**

Quería que parase, quería que no se detuviera nunca. No sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que deseaba realmente, pero Terry quizás sí, pues mientras seguía besando mis pechos, su mano derecha continuó el descenso por mi torso, levantó la amplia falda de mi vestido y avanzó sobre mis muslos hasta situarse en mi entrepierna. Mi primera intención fue apartarla, pero al sentir sus dedos retirando la prenda íntima de encaje y deslizarse en mi interior ya no pude razonar si quiera. Sus caricias y sus besos consiguieron llevarme al éxtasis y justo cuando pensé que no soportaría un segundo más, sentí como si algo explotó dentro de mí.

_**El sol se oculta, y yo quiero hacerte el amor**_  
_**Hacerte el amor. Y amanecer**_  
_**El sol se oculta, y yo quiero hacerte el amor**_  
_**Hacerte el amor. Y amanecer**_

Temblando aún por el intenso placer que sacudió mi cuerpo, conseguí abrazarlo torpemente, sin aún comprender todo lo que había sucedido. Pasó un largo rato antes de que pudiera recuperar mi respiración normal.

**_El sol se oculta, y yo quiero hacerte el amor_**  
**_Hacerte el amor. Y amanecer_**  
**_El sol se oculta, y yo quiero hacerte el amor_**  
**_Hacerte el amor. Y amanecer_**

El inconfundible toque en la puerta reactivó todos mis sentidos y los nervios se apoderaron de mí al instante.

**-Candy, ¿estás bien?**-reconocí la voz severa de la tía abuela Elroy tras la puerta-**. Te escuchamos gritar hace un momento.**

**-Oh no**-me lamenté con un débil susurró. ¿Tan escandalosa habría sido?

**-Veníamos a traerle su ramo de flores y la escuchamos en el pasillo**-Dorothy también hizo evidente su presencia-**. Por favor, señorita Candy, díganos que está bien.**

_"Oh Dios mío"_. ¿Qué se supone que debo decir? ¿_"Estoy bien, sólo acabo de experimentar la sensación más intensa de toda mi vida"_?

**-Parece que nuestro experimento ha terminado, pecosa**-la voz de Terry me recordó que aún estaba bajo el peso de su cuerpo.

Sin esperar una respuesta por mí parte, se levantó ante mis ojos y buscó nuestras ropas esparcidas en el suelo. Con dedos temblorosos acepté el corpiño de mi vestido que él me tendió y procedí a ponérmelo mientras él hacía lo mismo con su camisa y su levita.

**-Date la vuelta**-me ordenó al ver la lucha que sostenía con los lazos del corpiño, intentando sujetarlos en vano.

Hubiera preferido no aceptar su ayuda, pero al escuchar que los toques en la puerta se sucedían uno tras otro me limité a girarme y permitir que me ayudara a vestirme.

**-Como no pones objeciones, asumo que has cambiado de opinión respecto a la boda.**

**-Te equivocas**-negué tajantemente dispuesta a borrarle la sonrisa, que aún de espaldas, sabía que tenía en el rostro-**. Sigo deseando casarme hoy y pienso hacerlo.**

**-En ese caso, nos vemos en la iglesia, pecosa**-dijo sonriente antes de robarme un último beso.

_**El sol se oculta…**_

_**El sol se oculta…**_

_**Hacerte el amor…**_

Lo vi inclinarse para recoger el moño de su traje y tras dedicarme una última sonrisa se marchó por el amplio ventanal del balcón, tan silencioso como un gato en la oscuridad.

**-Señorita Candy, por favor, ya nos está preocupando mucho**-la voz nerviosa de Dorothy me regresó a la realidad.

**-Abre la puerta, Candy. Ya casi es el momento de irnos a la iglesia**-la tía abuela sonaba más exasperada.

**-Denme un momento, por favor**-les contesté cuando pude recuperar mi voz.

Corrí hasta el espejo para verificar que mi aspecto no me delatara. El labial que realzaba mi boca era ya casi inexistente, pero aplicarme un poco más sólo me tomó tres segundos. Mi cabello fue lo más difícil de arreglar. Tuve que recomponer como pude el complicado peinado, sin poder evitar que varios rizos escaparan del moño alto en mi cabeza.

_"No está mal, si tienes en cuenta lo que estabas haciendo hace un momento"_. Estupendo. Sólo yo puedo burlarme de mí misma en un momento así. Además no me veo tan mal. Todos pensaran que es a causa de mi naturaleza rebelde el que no consiga controlar del todo mis rizos.

Sin perder más tiempo me apresuré a abrir la puerta y tras unas cortas disculpas, conseguí convencer a ambas de que me había quedado dormida.

Dorothy me entregó el exquisito ramo de rosas _Dulce Candy_ que Albert pidió que arreglaran para mí y en el instante siguiente George apareció para hacernos saber que el momento había llegado.

Mientras el coche avanza camino a la iglesia no puedo evitar recordar lo sucedido en mi habitación. _¡Cielos, cómo fui capaz de permitirle tales libertades a Terry!_ Albert de seguro se horrorizaría al conocer mi comportamiento, pero no puedo simplemente huir y marcharme. No sería capaz de hacerle pasar tal ridículo, cuando sé bien que está esperándome.

Finalmente el trayecto es más corto de lo que esperaba y en cuestión de minutos me encuentro frente a la preciosa catedral de Lakewood.

**-Vamos, Candy. Ya es muy tarde para arrepentirte**-la tía abuela me mira con reproche sin entender porqué no termino de entrar-**. Todos te esperan adentro, así que debes seguir adelante.**

Sin saber qué puedo decir para hacerle saber que no me echare para atrás, me limité a asentir y a sujetar con fuerza mi ramo. Mis pies comenzaron a moverse para llevarme dentro de la iglesia y tras unos pocos pasos más me hallo junto a Albert.

**-Por un momento pensé que no llegarías**-me sonrió al extenderme su brazo. Sin saber qué decir ante su broma, sólo le devolví la sonrisa y le extendí mi mano-**. ¿Lista para casarte, Candy?**

**-Por el momento, creo que sí.**

Albert rió suavemente con mi respuesta antes de colgarme a su brazo y avanzar conmigo hasta llegar al altar. Justo ahí, cierto arrogante, atrevido, descarado y el más apuesto actor de todo Broadway, me esperaba sonriente junto al sacerdote.

Lucía impecable, y de no haber sido por el brillo travieso de su mirada, hubiera jurado que todo lo que había pasado en mi habitación realmente había sido sólo un sueño.

**-No la dejes nunca más, Terry**-dijo Albert mientras unía la mano del castaño a la mía-**. Tienes ahora en tus manos el tesoro más valioso de mi familia.**

**-Ya lo creo, amigo**-asintió Terry antes de enfocar su mirada sólo en mí-**. Después de esto, ella no va a conseguir librarse de mí**.

Sus palabras, aunque inocentes en apariencia, son una clara insinuación de lo que ocurrió entre los dos hace rato. Afortunadamente para mí, el sonrojarse en una novia está bien visto, así que tras despedirse de nosotros, Terry y yo nos volvemos hacia el clérigo que espera para casarnos.

Bueno, quizás no pude tener un día de bodas perfectamente planeado. Pero como dije antes, lo que realmente hará que éste día sea perfecto, es que él unirá su vida a la mía. Y si lo de ésta tarde fue una muestra de cómo será nuestra vida juntos, estoy segura de que el día de mañana nos espera un precioso **amanecer**.

**Fin**

**Notas finales:** ¡Hola de nuevo, chicas! Como ven, este es mi primer songfic publicado, ya que aunque una de mis historias acá en el FF tiene mucho contenido musical, nunca había hecho propiamente un songfic, y también es el primero que está narrado desde la perspectiva de un solo personaje (en este caso, fue la pecosa). Y éste especialmente lo hice como regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida amiga y hermanita Ruby, mejor conocida aquí como PkenaPcosa. Al igual que a ella, espero que haya sido de su agrado y que, a pesar de lo suspensivo que pudiera ser al comienzo, las haya alegrado hasta el final, jejeje.

La canción que sirvió para construirlo, como aclaré al principio, es original del cantante, actor y coreógrafo venezolano Víctor Drija, a quien pueden disfrutar interpretando el video que es casi copia fiel del songfic (excepto por el final, jejeje). Si quieren saber porqué, les dejo el enlace para que le echen un vistacito:

www . you tube watch ?v= zDl YxX XH lsc (Sin espacios)

Si quieren dejarme algún comentario, crítica o incluso queja por este songfic, pueden hacerlo y me llegará fácilmente a través de un review.

Nos leemos en la siguiente oportunidad, amigas. ¡Saluditos!


End file.
